


Nightmare after Halloween

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, F/F, Halloween Oneshot, M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pre!Serum Steve, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish you all a Happy Happy Halloween <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare after Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a Happy Happy Halloween <3

**= Nightmare after Halloween =**

 

Ich wusste nicht, zum wie vielten Mal ich mich heute schon fragte, warum ich mich von Peggy dazu hatte überreden lassen. Ich stand in meinem Schlafzimmer, in diesem grässlichen gelben Ganzkörperanzug, um ihr kleines Pokemon zu sein.

Warum hatten wir nicht einfach etwas anderes machen können? Hexe und Zauberer, oder zwei Wichtel? Warum zum Teufel musste sich meine beste Freundin ausgerechnet für Pokemon entscheiden? Und warum durfte sie der Trainer sein und ich musste das Tierchen sein? Und dann auch noch Pikachu?

 

Resigniert ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen und schlurfte aus meinem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Dort stand meine beste Freundin in einem heißen Outfit, das eigentlich verboten gehörte. Ein kurzes gelbes Shirt, welches kurz unter ihren Brüsten aufhörte, die kurze Short mit den Hosenträgern, die rot gefärbten Haare und das kindliche Make-Up.

Sie sah so gut darin aus. Ihre Figur kam darin richtig gut zur Geltung und wie immer würden ihr heute Abend die Männer nur so hinterher hecheln.

 

Und dabei interessierte Peggy sich nicht einmal für Männer!!!

 

Ein lautes 'Aaaaaaaawwwww STEVE!' kam über Peggys Lippen, als sie mich in meinem Kostüm sah und ich wollte sofort wieder umdrehen und in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, doch ihre Finger schlossen sich augenblicklich um meine Arme.

 

„Gott, du siehst so niedlich aus!“ bestätigte sie ihren Ausbruch noch einmal.

 

Eine Hand fuhr unter die Kapuze und zerwuschelte mir meine Haare, sodass mir ein wenig Pony in die Stirn fiel. Anschließend schob sie meine Brille noch zurecht und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Jungs werden heute bei dir Schlange stehen. So was Süßem kann ja kein Mensch widerstehen.“

 

Bis jetzt hatten die Männer das ganz gut gekonnt und ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie diesem Schema auch heute Nacht treu bleiben würden. Wer würde mich schon wollen?

Ein halb tauber, herzkranker Achtzehnjähriger, der dazu noch blind wie ein Maulwurf war.

Ich konnte von Glück reden, wenn sie sich mit mir unterhielten.

 

„Hör auf so ein Gesicht zu machen, Steve. Wir gehen auf eine der angesagtesten Halloweenpartys der Stadt, in den geilsten Club. Was kann es den Besseres an so einem Abend geben?“

 

Couch? TV? Playstation? Pizza? Bett??

All diese Dinge fielen mir ein, doch ich sagte nichts zu Peggy. Ich konnte ihr einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen, sie war schließlich meine beste Freundin.

 

Und immer wieder fragte ich mich, warum eigentlich? Ich war nichts besonderes und sie … sie war alles und noch so viel mehr.

 

„Komm jetzt Steve, wir müssen los, wenn wir nicht im Verkehr stecken bleiben wollen.“

 

Sie drückte mir meine Jacke in die Arme und ich schlüpfte noch schnell in meine alten Converse, ehe wir uns auf den Weg machten.

Peggy hatte bereits ein Taxi gerufen, welches wir nun bestiegen und das uns zu diesem 'super' Club bringen sollte.

Allein schon der Name bescherte mir Magenschmerzen. The Howling Commando … da konnte ich nur raten, was sich dahinter versteckte und das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht. Mir gefiel nicht, was dabei rauskommen könnte.

Vermutlich so Death Metal Club, bei dem mir die Ohren wegflogen, weil ich heute ausnahmsweise mein Hörgerät reingemacht hatte.

 

Ich ließ mich gegen den Sitz sinken und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, was mich erwarten würde. Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden, als die anderen Abende, die ich mit Peggy in Clubs verbrachte.

Aber es war eigentlich nicht die Tatsache mit dem Club, die mich so sehr ärgerte, sondern das mich mein Date für den Abend versetzt hatte.

Peggy hatte gemeint, er sei es nicht wert, dass ich auch nur noch einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwendete und ich sollte mir einen anderen Gefährten für die Nacht suchen, wenn mir danach sei.

Vermutlich hatte sie Recht.

Vermutlich sollte ich mir wirklich einfach jemand anderen suchen.

 

**=*=**

 

Das Taxi brachte uns vor die Tür des Clubs, wo sich bereits eine Schlange gebildet hatte und ich folgte Peggy, nachdem ich bezahlt hatte.

Ich schnaufte laut, ich wollte mich nicht da ganz hinten anstellen müssen und ging schon mal los, als sich Peggy bei mir einhakte.

 

„Wohin Pikachu?“

 

„Peggy, die Schlange geht bis um den Block! Wenn wir noch länger hier rumstehen, dann kommen wir hier vermutlich nicht mehr rein!“

 

„Darum, liebes kleines Pokemon, hat sich deine Trainerin um alles gekümmert.“

 

Sie zerrte mich zum Eingang, vor dem ein riesiger Mann stand, der mir bereits beim ersten Blick einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er hatte ein breites kantiges Gesicht, einen etwas überdimensional geratenen Schnauzbart und scharfe Augen.

 

„Name,“ schnauzte er.

 

„Margaret Carter, mit Begleitung!“

 

Der Kerl blätterte durch eine Liste, flog über ein paar Seiten, bis er nickte und den Eingang frei machte.

 

„Viel Spaß Peggy,“ sagte er etwas freundlicher. „Siehst scharf aus, aber pass mir auf dein Haustier auf!“

 

„Danke Dum Dum!“ antwortete meine beste Freundin, als wir an ihm vorbei gingen. Sie legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Ich blickte verwirrt zu ihr, als sie mich hinter sich in den Club zog. Woher kannte Peggy diesen Mann, dieses … Tier! Wollte ich es wissen? Wohl eher nicht … Es gab Dinge, die ich über meine beste Freundin nicht wissen wollte! Und ich glaube, dass gehörte dazu.

 

Wir gingen eine Treppe nach unten und gaben in der Garderobe unsere Jacken ab und der Kerl hinter dem Tresen sah mich amüsiert an. Ich schenkte ihm einen finsteren Club, ehe ich meine Hand mit Peggys verschränkte und ihr in das Innere des Gewölbes folgte.

 

Von den Steinwänden hallte laute Musik zurück und Bässe wummerten hart. Meine freie Hand wanderte automatisch nach oben und ich drehte die Lautstärke meines Hörgerätes ein wenig zurück. Dafür brauchte ich es eigentlich nicht.

 

Peggy schob sich durch die Masse aus tanzenden Körpern, ihre Finger dabei fest um mich geschlossen. Ich bemerkte ein paar Männer, die ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung drehten, doch Peggy ignorierte sie einfach.

Zielgerichtet lotste sie mich an die Bar, hinter der ein zwei Männer standen. Der Eine blond und großgewachsen, der Andere schien asiatischer Abstammung zu sein.

 

„Peggy!“ rief der Blonde amüsiert und schob sich sein Barett zu Recht. „Sweetie, was kann ich dir und deinem süßen Pikachu zu trinken bringen?“

 

„Monty!“ Peggy lehnte sich über den Tresen und küsste den Mann ebenfalls auf die Wange. „Das ist Steve, mein Pikachu. Was möchtest du trinken, Steve?“

 

Ich überlegte kurz, aber wenn der Abend so weitergehen würde, wie er begonnen hatte, gab es für mich nur eine Option!

 

„Tequila, weiß!“

 

Der Blonde, Monty, lachte, als er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche aus dem Regal nahm und die klare Flüssigkeit einschenkte. Er legte noch je eine Zitronenscheibe auf das Glas und reichte sie uns zusammen mit einem Behälter mit Salz.

Peggy und ich nahmen die Zitrone, befeuchteten damit unseren Handrücken, ehe wir ein wenig Salz darauf streuten. Wir nahmen unsere Gläser und stießen an. Danach leckten wir das Salz ab, tranken unseren Tequila und bissen in die Zitrone.

Ich stellte mein Glas zurück auf die Bar und als Monty mich fragte, ob ich noch einen wolle, nickte ich einfach nur. Peggy würde es wohl bei dem einen belassen. Heute durfte ich ein bisschen betrunken werden und sie würde uns später gesund und wohlbehalten nach Hause bringen.

Zumindest hoffte ich das.

 

Während ich nun meinen zweiten Tequila trank, lehnte Peggy sich gelassen mit dem Rücken an die Bar, legte ihre Arme auf den Tresen und besah sich die tanzende Menge vor uns.

Ich musste sagen, was ich mir unter dem Namen des Clubs vorgestellt hatte, traf nicht ganz das, was ich nun vor mir sah.

Wir befanden uns in einem Kellergewölbe, das vielleicht aus den 1940ern stammte. Die Decken waren hoch und aus massiven Backstein gefertigt. Von den Decken hingen nun Lampen, die die Tanzfläche in allen möglichen Farben erstrahlen ließ.

Es hatte seinen Charme, ganz gewiss.

Und auch die Musik war nicht so grauenhaft, wie ich erwartet hatte. Der DJ verstand sein Handwerk, als er alte Tracks mit harten Beats mischte und auch ab und an mal was Aktuelles seine Boxen verließ. Und die Leute hier schienen es zu lieben.

 

Ich stellte mich neben Peggy und sie legte einen Arm um meine Mitte. Ich mochte es, sie zu beobachten. Ihr Gesicht verriet oft ihre Gedanken und auch heute war es nicht anders. Als sich ihre Augen ein wenig weiteten, wusste ich, dass sie jemanden gesehen hatte, der ihr gefiel.

Auch festigte sich ihr Griff um mich und sie richtete sich ein wenig auf.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, doch ich sah im ersten Moment nichts, da mich die Strahler so blendeten. Als sich meine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah ich das rothaarige Mädchen, welches sich mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf der Tanzfläche bewegte.

 

Sie trug einen hautengen schwarzen Anzug, ein Gürtel schlang sich zum ihre Hüften. Der junge Mann war als Soldat gekleidet und seine Hände lagen an ihren Hüften, während sich ihr Arm um seinen Nacken schlang.

Sie bewegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik und ich merkte, wie mein Mund langsam trocken wurde. Ich hatte noch nie ein Pärchen gesehen, dass sich in einem solchen Gleichklang bewegte. Es schien beinahe so, als ob sie die Bewegungen des jeweils Anderen bereits vorher wussten und somit darauf eingehen konnten.

 

Und ich konnte verstehen, warum Peggy das Mädchen heiß fand. Selbst im Licht des Discolichts war ich mir sicher, dass ihre Haare ein natürliches Rot hatten, etwas das meine beste Freundin sehr bevorzugte. Und selbst ich konnte auf die Entfernung das Grün ihrer Augen erahnen.

Aber der Kerl sah auch nicht übel aus. Das dunkle Haar hing ihm wuschlig ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen ein wenig. Aber sein Körper ... trainiert, breite Schultern, Muskeln und ich war mir sicher, unter dem Shirt versteckte sich ein Sixpack.

Heilige Scheiße.

 

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Peggy, deren Hand sich nun schmerzhaft in meine Seite grub. Sie hatte ihr Ziel fixiert und zog dem fremden Mädchen vermutlich grad den Lederanzug in Gedanken aus. Was ich ihr auch nicht verübeln konnte.

Peggy drehte ihren Kopf ruckartig in meine Richtung und was ich zu sehen bekam war Leidenschaft, Lust und Verlangen.

 

"Komm Stevie!"

 

Peggy löste ihren Arm von meiner Seite, verflocht stattdessen wieder unsere Finger miteinander, ehe sie sich auf die Tanzfläche zu bewegte.

 

"Woah Peggy warte!"

 

Um jetzt tanzen zu gehen war ich definitiv nicht betrunken genug. Ich drehte mich halb zur Bar um und zeigte Monty zwei Finger, welcher verstehend nickte und wenige Augenblicke später zwei weitere Tequila vor mir abstellte.

Ich hielt mich nicht lang mit dem Salz auf, sondern kippte sie so runter und biss nur in die Zitrone im Anschluss.

Es war für mich vermutlich noch immer nicht genug Alkohol, aber es reichte aus, um mir ein bisschen Mut zu geben. Ich war weit davon entfernt, tanzen zu können. Aber ein bisschen hin und her getrete auf der Stelle war schon drin.

 

Nun folgte ich Peggy auf die Tanzfläche und sie führte uns direkt neben das andere Pärchen.

Was ich immer wieder bewunderte war ihr untrügliches Gespür für Menschen und deren sexuelle Orientierung. Sie hatte da noch nie daneben gelegen.

Also tanzten wir nun zusammen. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Musik, genoss den dröhnenden Bass, der durch meinen Körper vibrierte. Ich spürte Peggys Körper an meinen gepresst, da wir auf der prall gefüllten Tanzfläche nicht wirklich viel Platz hatten.

Ich mochte Peggys Körper. Er war weich und hatte an genau den richtigen Stellen seine Rundungen. Und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass wir schon ein paar Mal miteinander rum gemacht hatten. Nichts ernstes. Aber in diesen Momenten hatten wir einfach jemanden gebraucht und wir waren seit unserer Kindheit immer zusammen gewesen.

 

Nun schmiegte sich Peggy mit dem Rücken an meine Front und ich legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften. Ich bewegte mich mit ihr und sie hatte alles bestens unter Kontrolle. Mein Blick glitt ein wenig zur Seite und ich musste grinsen.

Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Augen fest auf Peggy fixiert, was mich dazu veranlasste, sie noch ein wenig fester an mich zu ziehen. Peggy presste sich daraufhin noch stärker an mich. Ja, ich wusste, wie man eine Show ablieferte.

Ich beugte meinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn, sodass meine Lippen sanft über Peggys Ohr strich.

 

"Sie sieht uns zu," sagte ich. Meine beste Freundin quittierte das mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

 

Ich lachte leise, ehe ich uns umdrehte, damit Peggy die Rothaarige sehen konnte. Und auch im Blick der Fremden lag das gleiche Verlangen, wie zuvor in Peggys. Das konnte wirklich interessant werden.

Die Frau löste sich nun von ihrem Partner und machte einen Schritt auf Peggy zu. Ich wusste, was nun kam und löste meine Hände langsam von ihr. Peggys Hand wanderte in ihre Haare, während sie sich weiter der Musik hingab und ihre Hüften im Rhythmus der Musik kreisen ließ. Meine beste Freundin machte einen Schritt nach vorn, bewegte sich auf den Rotschopf zu.

Diese erkannte ihre Chance und trat nun in Peggys persönlichen Raum, legte einen Arm um ihren unteren Rücken.

 

Mein Job war getan und ohne Peggy fühlte ich mich ein wenig einsam. Ich schob mich durch die Menge zurück an die Bar, wo ich bei dem Asiat ein Lager bestellte und einen weiteren Tequila. Ich trank den Shot, ehe ich einen Schluck von meinem Bier nahm.

Gut, die Party war wirklich nicht schlecht, dass musste ich Peggy lassen und das Ambiente war auch nicht übel.

 

Ich drehte mich wieder um, um die Tanzfläche beobachten zu können und um Peggy nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie tanzte nun eng umschlungen mit der Rothaarigen und sie hatten wohl die Aufmerksamkeit aller Kerle im Club.

Neben mich trat nun jemand und ich rückte ein wenig ab. Ich hatte es nicht so mir Körperkontakt mit Fremden und mir war sowieso schweineheiß in dem Overall. Ich war so froh, wenn ich ihn in ein paar Stunden wieder los war.

 

"Deine Freundin ist wirklich ziemlich heiß," schrie plötzlich jemand in mein Ohr und ich ließ vor Schreck meine Flasche fallen.

 

Ich blickte in das Gesicht des Soldaten, welcher entschuldigend auf den Boden sah und das verschüttete Bier.

 

"Darf ich dir eins spendieren, als Entschädigung?"

 

Ich nickte und er bestellte ein weiteres Lager für mich. Als ich es in der Hand hatte, hielt ich es ihm zum anstoßen hin.

 

"Peggy weiß was sie will und kriegt es meistens auch."

 

Der Andere lehnte nun neben mir an der Bar, einen Arm lässig auf den Tresen gelegt, in der anderen hielt er seine Flasche. Er nahm einen Schluck, während er die Tanzfläche beobachtete, ehe er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte.

 

„Nettes Kostüm. Ihr gebt ein echt süßes Paar ab.“

 

„Ja … das Kompliment kann ich an dich und deine Freundin nur zurückgeben. Ihr seit ganz schön heiß.“

 

Er lachte. „Nein … das ist allein Nat, die uns so heiß wirken lässt. Ich bin doch eher mehr der Durchschnittstyp.“

 

Er reichte mir seine Hand und ich nahm sie. „Bucky,“ stellte er sich vor.

 

„Steve,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

„Nun Steve, kann ich dich für eine weitere Runde Tequila begeistern oder hattest du schon genug für heute Abend?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste, dass ich es morgen ziemlich bereuen würde, wenn ich es heute übertrieb. Aber das war mir egal.

Ich wollte Spaß und Bucky schien ein ziemlich lustiger Zeitgenosse zu sein.

Wir drehten uns zur Bar um und mein neuer Freund bestellte zwei Tequila für uns.

 

**=*=**

 

_Bucky lag halb auf dem Tresen, während Monty erneut ein bisschen Tequila in seinen Bauchnabel goss. Nat und Peggy standen neben mir, eine jede eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, und feuerten mich lauthals an._

_Ich leckte den Salzrand von Buckys Haut, ehe ich mit meiner Zunge in seinen Nabel eintauchte und die klare Flüssigkeit heraus saugte. Ich spürte das Stöhnen mehr, als ich es hörte und es war so heiß. Anschließend schob ich mich nach oben und biss in die Zitrone, welche zwischen Buckys Lippen lag._

_Hatte er sich bis eben noch ruhig verhalten, so presste er sich nun hoch und verschloss meinen Mund mit dem Seinen. Ich stöhnte leise und hörte Peggy hinter mir jubeln, während ich gegen Bucky sank._

_Das war alles Peggys Schuld. Alles!_

 

**=*=**

 

_Meine Beine waren fest um Buckys Hüften geschlossen, als er mich mit seinem Gewicht gegen eine der kühlen Steinwände presste. Er war so heiß. Und ich war so froh, dass mir mein Date abgesagt hatte, sodass ich eine Chance bei ihm hatte._

_Peggy hatte sich vor einiger Zeit von mir verabschiedet und war mit Nat verschwunden. Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen wohin._

_Für mich zählte im Moment nur Bucky und das, was er gerade mit meinem Körper anstellte._

_Meine Arme schlangen sich fester um seinen Hals, als er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang und sich ein leises Wimmern meine Kehle empor rang._

_Bucky löste sich ein wenig von mir und ich atmete schwer gegen seine Lippen._

_"Heim?" fragte er so laut, dass ich ihn über die Musik hinweg verstehen konnte._

_Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich nicht mehr zu stande._

 

**=*=**

 

_Seine Hände hielten mich fest, als wir draußen auf ein Taxi warteten und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als ich seine warme Brust in meinem Rücken spürte._

_Als das Gefährt endlich vor uns stehen blieb, drängte Bucky mich nach drinnen und folgte mir. Er nannte dem Fahrer seine Adresse und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren seine Lippen wieder auf meinen._

 

**=*=**

 

_Wärme umfing mich, als wir in Buckys Wohnung traten. Er schüttelte die Jacke von seinen Schultern, ehe seine Hände an meinen Reißverschluss lagen und ihn mit einer starken Bewegung nach unten zog. Ich stolperte ein wenig nach vorn und krachte gegen Bucky, was uns beinahe zum umfallen brachte und wir beide lachen mussten._

_Etwas sanfter schob er meine Jacke nun von meinen Schultern, ehe er mir die Kapuze des Kostüms runterschob und meine Brille wegnahm. Damit war ich zwar so blind wie ein Fisch, aber Buckys Gesicht war nah genug, dass ich es noch erkennen konnte._

_Vor allem seine grauen Augen._

_Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, ehe ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste._

 

**=*=**

 

_Meine Finger waren in Buckys dunkle Haare gegraben, als sich seine Lippen um mein hartes Glied legten und er in einer fließenden Bewegung daran nach unten glitt. Meine Beine lagen über seinen Schultern und meine Hüfte schnappte nach oben, was Bucky ein wenig nach oben gleiten ließ._

_Ich stöhnte laut und ungehalten, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, welche Bucky mir schenkte. Und er wusste, was er tat._

 

**=*=**

 

_Ich lag unter Bucky, meine Knie lagen in seinen Ellbogen. Die Finger meiner rechten Hand hatten sich um seine DogTags gekrallt und hielt sein Gesicht nah bei meinem. Unsere Lippen berührten sich leicht, wir atmeten mit jedem Atemzug die Luft des Anderen ein._

_Buckys Hände hatten sich unter meinen Rücken geschoben, änderten somit den Winkel, in welchen er langsam immer wieder in mich drang._

_Und mit jedem Stoß berührte er meinen empfindlichsten Punkt, brachte mich laut zum Stöhnen, was von seinen Lippen geschluckt wurde._

_Als ich kam, presste ich meine Lippen hart auf Buckys und drückte meine Hüften nach oben._

_Bucky bewegte sich weiter, brachte mich durch meinen Orgasmus, ehe er selbst mit einem heiseren Schrei in mir kam._

 

**=*=**

 

Kopfschmerzen ...

 

Höllische Kopfschmerzen.

 

Und mein Hintern tat mir weh und es war warm ... fast schon heiß.

 

Das waren zumindest die ersten Eindrücke am Morgen. Und das ich nicht in meinem Bett war und dass sich jemand an mich drückte. Und das es nicht Peggy war. Da fehlten die Brüste.

Aber es war so schön warm, dass ich noch eine Weile liegen blieb und versuchte den letzten Abend in meinem Kopf zusammen zu putzeln.

Ich wusste noch, dass ich mit Peggy in diesen club gegangen war und das ich dieses lächerlich alberne Kostüm getragen hatte.

 

Und das sie sich ein Abenteuer für die Nacht gefunden hatte. Und ... hatte ich echt Tequila aus dem Bauchnabel eines Fremden getrunken?

Ich stöhnte leise, als ich mich ein wenig umdrehte. Schwindel …

Nicht gut.

 

Und mit einem Mal schlossen sich zwei starke Arme um mich und ein Gesicht grub sich in meinen Nacken. Ich hörte ein leises 'Morgen'. Vermutlich war es in normaler Lautstärke, aber es war mein kaputtes Ohr. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück und sah in ein Paar wundervoller grauer Augen, die mich verschmitzt ansahen.

Ich versuchte mich angestrengt an seinen Namen erinnern, aber er wollte mir ums verrecken nicht einfallen. Also versuchte ich es auf die klassische Art und Weise.

 

"Guten Morgen,"

 

"Morgen," erwiderte mein charmanter Bettgefährte. "Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen Steve."

 

Verdammt ... er wusste noch wie ich hieß. Was vermutlich hieß das er entweder weit aus weniger getrunken hatte als ich oder er war einfach trinkfester.

Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Es tat mir echt voll Leid, dass ich mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern konnte.

 

"Bucky," sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Möchtest du zum Frühstück bleiben?"

 

Ich nickte. Das war wirklich nett von ihm, wo ich mich grad wie ein Arsch fühlte.

Bucky setzte sich auf und bevor er das Bett verließ, küsste er mich auf die Stirn. Ich schloss meine Augen genießend. An sowas könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen.

Aber was wollte jemand wie Bucky mit einem Krüppel wie mir?

 

"Gib mir zehn Minuten," meinte er noch, ehe er sich schnell eine Boxershort überzog und zur Tür raus verschwand.

 

Ich rollte mich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss noch einmal meine Augen. Ich musste erst einmal ins Bad. Schnell sah ich mich um und erkannte eine weitere Tür. Vielleicht war dahinter ja ein Badezimmer.

Ich rollte mich aus dem Bett und sah mich nach einer Brille um. Sie lag auf einem Schränkchen neben der Tür und ich setzte sie auf. Sofort sah ich ziemlich viel besser. Auch meine Boxershort fand ich unter dem Bettrand.

Ich nahm sie mit in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Also meine Kombinationsgabe war noch vorhanden.

 

**=*=**

 

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später stand ich mit einem Laken umwickelt in der Wohn-Küche. Ich fühlte mich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch. Das schwarze Make-Up war weg und ich hatte mir die Zähne geputzt, mit einer Zahnbürste, die ich unter dem Waschbecken gefunden hatte.

Mir stieg der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase und auf dem Tisch stand bereits frisches Rührei und Toast.

 

"Bitte setz dich Steve, der Bacon ist gleich fertig."

 

Ich nahm auf einem der Stühle platz und Bucky goss mir Kaffee ein, bevor er den Bacon gleich noch auf die Teller gab und wir zusammen in Ruhe frühstückten.

Wir unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten und Bucky klärte mich über die letzte Nacht auf.

Am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken. Vor allem als er mich über unser kleines Abenteuer in der Nacht aufklärte. Normal war ich nicht so fordernd und vor allem ging ich nicht mit jedem gleich ins Bett.

Bucky gab mir nach dem Frühstück Klamotten von sich und auch wenn sie mir viel zu groß waren, war ich froh, dass ich nicht in dem verschwitzten Kostüm heimfahren musste.

Bucky gab mir noch eine Tasche, in die ich meine Sache packen konnte.

Danach brachte er mich noch zur Tür.

 

"Ich ... ich ... danke für das Frühstück und das ich hier schlafen durfte."

 

Bucky hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grinste mich frech an.

 

"Es war mir eine Ehre," antwortete er grinsend. "Und ...ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns wieder sehen könnten, wenn du denn Interesse hättest."

 

"Ich ... Ja .... ja, das würde ich gern!"

 

Wenn es ging, wurde Buckys Lächeln noch breiter und er beugte sich zu mir, um mich zu küssen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und lehnte mich ein wenig gegen Bucky, der mir seine Hand in den Nacken schob.

 

"Meine Nummer ist in der Tasche deines Kostüms. Meld dich einfach, wenn du Zeit hast."

 

Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich von Bucky.

 

Mit einem fetten Grinsen verließ ich das Gebäude.

Das war die beste Party meines Lebens.

Gut, dass Peggy immer so unnachgiebig war.

 

Ich saß kaum in der U-Bahn, als ich Bucky eine Nachricht schrieb.


End file.
